Evelynn McGarrett!
by loveRnB
Summary: Evelynn McGarrett daughter of Steve and Catherine. A bubble happy baby girl who hate pink, red and anything girly with perfect recall. these who could access Chapter nine, I did post it again thanks for informing me. chapter 10 up too.
1. Chapter 1

Evelynn McGarrett daughter of Steve and Catherine. A bubble happy baby girl who hate pink, red and anything girly. she love strop didn't cry if she scarped her knee. she had a scar that hasn't heal properly on her right knee. She has scar of burn 5 cm up her forearm on her left wrist it is dimension of 1 cm long by 1 cm wide hot fire place rode when she came face to face with a wood-be robber that broken in to her grandfather secure house on base and she only five years old.

she highly intelligent with her mother's jet black hair and big Light hazel eyes with long lashes and her father's tan skin. she stubborn, out going friendly happy go lucky girl with every proactive father and grandfathers. She was like little sponge observing every little thing around her, she love to read and at five she could read at year 3 level. Her grandmother was first to notice her a great memory one night after reading her a story about the little boat when she was only two years old, Evelynn want to read the story to her grandmother and she did word to word with out look at the page or the words she had prefect recall.

COME SOON


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine and her husband Steve have been trying to have a baby for over year they had given up hope of having a child of their own when Catherine was sign to task force in Afghanistan. She was there for analyzing and profiling skills to integrating female Taliban members for information on the whereabouts of one Osama Bin Laden Navy's most wanted man.

Catherine flipped through the file of Mrs. Zahed the wife of Abdul Rahman Zahed who was captured long with his wife in his home village in Loghar province three weeks ago. Mr. Zahed had been tortured to dead without give up any information on location on Bin Laden.

When Catherine first saw the body of the Mr. Zahed her first thoughts were murder, she worked undercover in medical examiner office in Los Angeles to catch an illegal body harvesting two years ago. Catherine wants to try different approach with Mrs. Zahed.

Catherine walked in the hut where they were keep Mrs. Zahed there was men all around her and she was cornered with no way out. Catherine through all the men out only the CIA agent stayed behind. The Agent translated what was said "She talk about a doll?"

Catherine said "I saw her carrying a Doll when I first arrived, it must had fell out of her hands out side"

The CIA agent Mils order one of the guards to find it and bring it to him. When the Doll was given to the Mrs. Zahed she claims down it turn out that the Doll belong to her daughter and with that information LT Catherine Rollins had got Mrs. Zahed to open-up which the CIA agents couldn't do in weeks she been in custody.

Catherine got news about a Zahed daughter who was in the village in Loghar and so it was arranged that a team would located and bring the young girl to the her mother as Catherine left that with her arrival Mrs. Zahed would open up about her late Husband's activities.

However the convey was hit and the girl was killed when Catherine insisted on informing Zahed of her loss of her daughter. She along with her CO and Agent Mils went in to informed the prisoner only to found her body Mrs. Zahed was dead. Catherine believed that they had a mole and so she arranged to have the body be taken state side. Unknown to the rest of the task force she sends the body back to DC for an autopsy because she believe that the woman was kill due to the fact that she was get through to her. She noticed that during the first conversation between Mrs. Zahed and herself the CIA agent who was translating was only relating part of the information that was said by the prisoner pulsed he had more than once he threatens the prisoner.

She had send an Email to her superiors in DC with carbon copy was sent to her father Admiral Rollins and well as her husband Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. The next day she was asked to fly back to DC where she was safe surrounded by her Intelligent team they want over all the video and file of every member of the task force and when Doctor Mallard report the DNA came back to free agent who was works for the high bid.

She was cleared to head back and conduct an investigation into the leak which was to be done off site however on her arrival she had a massage from DC her GP it read "your were right coagulations" she was pregnant. What happens next was not something she or anyone of Ranger on detail was anticipating. The transport was hit and men were killed and the Hummer she was in rolled kill the man next to her they were attacked by handful of men armed with AK40 machine-guns.

When she came around again this time she was back at the base in medical bay with her CO in the next bed he had broken hand and busted up lip. He was informed that the convey was attacked Agent Mils was taken by Scar men. Scar the man that works for the highest bidder.

When her CO told her that was something else she was not ready to hear that the attack on the convey had taken way one thing that she and Steve want most in this world her baby. She turns away from her commanding officer and she let her emotions get the better of herself. She knew that Agent Mils was the leak, the man killed her unborn child.

When she next came around the first person she saw was her husband sit beside her bed. He looked worried and angry at the same time she guesses that he was informed on their loss. She must have apologist doze time before Steve informed her "Cath, as much as it hurt to loss our child I am glad that you still here with me. Call me selfish but I could not live without and I glad you're here so that would try again and I promise you we'll get them, they will rise they ugly head and when they do we get them together" it was the words of hurt father that speak the words not the dutiful sailor and Catherine knew that with Steve help they would get Scar and Agent Mils one day.

Present time 2005 eight months pregnant Catherine was sitting at her desk at Colorado working it was her last day at work before she goes on maternal leave for the next 8 months. She would stay with her parents at the Admiral's house on base where her husband left she would most safe and just known she was safe would give him the peace he need to keep his head in the mission his was working on.

Everyone told her she was cut it close but the fact of the matter is that Catherine and Steve were both ready as they can be for first time parents. They had read the books and everything in the nursery was set for their baby girl arrival. Going with neutral colors were chosen for walls of the nursery with one fiche-wall of ocean creatures and curb in shape of Ship with the Navy log carved in to the side. Catherine hope that this little girl wouldn't be a girly girl if her daughter was one she would be lost as she was tomboy all her life but she also knew that her own mother Lisa Rollins wished her first grandchild wouldn't be too much of tomboy like her daughter Catherine who hated shopping, dressing up while she was growing up.

Tow week later Steve found himself head state side heading to Colorado with his mission rapped up. When he arrived it was midnight CA time. He found Catherine fast asleep in what sued to be her old room. He moved a stand of hair of her face before kissed her forehead and try to let sleep take over.

The next day when Steve weak up he found Catherine watching him "morning Lieutenant" he greeted his wife.

She replayed "Morning Commander" she smiled at him. She was happy to have him home safe.

The two spend the day together going for light walk as Catherine was told that he would hell to bring labor as she was ready for the baby to be born. Some days she would feel like wale and she would walk for hours around the grounds. Other days she would feel like a balloon that she didn't feel like doing anything at all. The last months of her pregnancy she was ruled by her emotions, she had cried when they lost men on the ground during a mission and yet she left a sense of duty to her country that she left she had to fulfill her mission she was working on maternal leave. Even her best friend who works with her at the base through she was cutting it close so she had a plan in place if Catherine want in to labor at work however thankfully she never got a chance to put it in to action.

March 1st 2005 at 4 am Catherine went in the Labor she woke a shape pain in her lower abdomen the movement had Steve up too.  
>Steve asked "Cath" just the worried in his voice and the look she could tell that he knew something was up.<p>

Catherine said "it time" Steve was off the bed and dressed before Catherine was hit with other wave of pain. Steve called out her mother had at the door and her father right behind her by which time Steve had her bag in hand which she passed off to his mother in law before scooping Catherine into his arms. They were out the door heading to Medical Hospital on base.

Catherine was in Labor for 10 hours and at 2 PM March 1st 2005 Catherine Rollins gave birth to 6.9 pound 30 CM baby girl who they named Evelynn McGarrett.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had been away from his new-born baby girl for little over three months. He was irritated that he was call for mission day after his daughter arrives home for the first time. Freddie and Mick both noted "I hated to be the suspect when we finely catch with him".

Mick said "I can understand man there is nothing like the first few months they change before your eyes. Every day you find something new about them and after three months they start to recognize shapes and voices the bond that are made in this months are every important. If I had to miss out on that because some a** blow up US base somewhere I be fuming too"

Freddie said "he was prepared for this to happen, he even made tape of stories for his daughter that Catherine could play for her every night just so she remember his voice"

The two friends talk as they both watched Steve punch the day light in to Punching bag in the corner of makeshift gym. When their friend and team-mate Taylor came in wave paper in his hand tell them that they got a location.

The team of four looked at the paper which turned out be a map of south-east. The site was two days drive and Steve asked "who else know about this?"

Taylor said "Joe and Admiral"

Steve said "let keep it that way, no CIA, no outside just the four of us with Sam's NCIS team's Computer personal as our eyes"

Steve called Sam in Los Angeles and fills him on what was going on. While they wait to see if NCIS could help Steve and Sam talked about the change that Sam and made when he left the Seal and join NCIS SOP end of last year. Steve was sorry to see Sam his most trusted 2CI go, but now that he was father himself he could understand Sam reason and the need to be closer to his family.

Two days later the Seal team arrives at remote area just outside of a village that still been control by the Taliban. The four man were dress in the local clothing enter the village. What they saw was inhuman. There was body of a young Woman tried by her hands in the middle of the Village, she is covered in blood. A pile of Bloody rocks all around her. She has been stoned to death most like for stand up against Taliban views. Her body was left there as reminder for the rest of the villagers what would happen if they dared to go against the Taliban order. It was scare tactic that worked every will for them.

As they walked to through the village the first that came to they notice was there was not Children playing in the streets. There were no children to be seen which was odd. There by fair side three men drinking they had young woman tie to poll. Her mouth was gagged her dress torn her upper body exposed. When one man attacked her Steve didn't hesitate to shoot the man in the head. Freddie and Mick cut the other two men troth while Taylor cut the woman free told her to run.

Steve saw an elderly woman watch through the open window crying he guess she must be the mother of the young woman been raped by these men they had just killed. When the free young woman of 20's ran in the same house where elderly woman was crying the door open and closed fast that Steve almost missed it. Steve hoped that she would be safe where she was.

Steve and his team work their way in to the house and there was a man body he guess that it was owner of the house. Clearing the house they took one man in to custody.

The team of four cleared the small village and got their target by morning there was three Black-hawk coppers full of SEAL to back up the rest of Steve team, when NCIS cut feed, one man out five in custody was tied up in the middle of the village. Few hours in hot sun without water and food, while the Village went on with their day to day work the SEAL were drink bottle water in front of the man. My midday the man starts to talk telling them where the children were held. By the next day the SEAL bring back the children back to the Village and the village was now under US Navy protection.

Finely Steve was going home to his young family. When he arrived the first thing he did was check in on his little girl who was now four months old. She was sleep in the curb with her little hand clutching on to the tail of little stuffed seal that he had gone for her the day she was born.

He watches her sleep for few minutes taken in all the little changes in her little fetches. Her jet black hair was longer and now he could run his hand through it. She had grown about ten centimeters over last four months. Her cheeks were more around that he just want chomp on them.

When he had talked to Catherine to tell her that he was on his way home she had told him that Evelynn still get up once during the night for feed. He gazes at his watch Eve wouldn't be up for other hour for her midnight feed he had time for quick shower.

One hour later right on time Steve hears little wail coming for the baby monitor and so he want to his daughter room. Take a bottle of pumped milk he went to feed his daughter. Take the baby out of curb he sat down on the rocking chair and with Eve on his chest he started to feed her just like he had done at the hospital after see what born.

Next few days the Rollins - McGarrett house hold found themselves falling in to a routine of every day actives, life was good. All Evelynn mostly did sleep and she cries to be picked up when she heard her father voice. Steve had learned the different crying sounds that she made. "Haaa" sound was for when she want to be changed or his attention. "HuHuu" sound was when she want to be feed. When she yells at the top of her lungs Steve knew that she was annoyed. This information made every situation manageable.

She was trying to turn and sit up and when you hold her in your arms she looks around she could now see color at this age. Her favorite place to fall asleep is on her father's chest listen to rhythm of his heart while he rubbed circle with his hands on her back. The bond between father and daughter was strong their time she wasn't in the mood to share her father or mother with anyone and if someone try during this time she would scream at the top of her little lungs.

She still could not speak so she has her own method of communication was to point at things she wants. However Steve had been weakened by sound coming from the baby-monitor and when he went to check on her there she was amusing herself in the curb by having conversation in her own made up language with her toy boat and stuff seal. Her facial impressions were what give him idea of what the conversation was about. She was his daughter and so Steve watch for a few minutes before she notice his presence.

Steve said "Aloha kakahiaka Kaikamahine" smiled up her father before reaching her arms out to him to pick her up. Her father as always talked to her in Hawaiian.

That morning, father and daughter spend together going over a family photo album. The photo was one of Steve grandfather ENS Steve McGarrett the man he was named after.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu. You know I was named after him, he is real hero, he was good man he was in the navy just like me and you're Kupuna Kana, tutu Sean is in the navy too. My Kupuna Kane Tutu is still in the ship that want down in the Hawaiian sea and when you little older I take you down to Hawaii to see a big ship like the one mom works on"

The next photo was Steve from Kukui High in when he won MVP for football.

Steve said "Mahua Kane, Makua. That when I won MVP (most valuable player). It took lot hours of watching Chin Ho Kelly footwork the year before. Chin Ho Kelly was great quarterback of his time until I came long broke all his records. He was good friend even if he was a few years older than me. He police officer in Hawaii now, he works with your Kupuna Kane, Tutu John back in Hawaii. Just remember Eve I love always no matter what you always going to be my little Eve"

Evelynn ran one of her little hands over the photos say "Da"

Steve said "yes Mahua Kane, Makua"

Next photo was of Catherine during her academy graduation dressing in her whites. Evelynn put both her little hands on the photo say "Ma"

Steve said "Makuahine. Your Makuahine is beautiful on inside and outside. Your Makuahine loves you every much and no matter how far or near she is or what you do, she always love you nothing will ever change that fact"

Next photo is of John McGarrett in his HPD uniform at Kukui the night Steve won MVP for football. He father had just got of duty and had come immediately after his shift was done.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu John. I be honest with you Keiki I have no idea when or if you ever see your Kupuna Kane Tutu John. He live in Hawaii where works as police officer. You see My Makuahine died a long time ago and your Kupuna Kane, Tutu John has been hurt from losing her. I don't know if he ever get over it Keiki but I do know if I ever lost you or your Makuahine I never get over the pain Keiki I love you both so every much"

Next photo was of Admiral Sean Rollins and Ella Rollins, Catherine's parents Sean was in his dress white and Ella was in long slim fitting cream-colored dress. It was from their wedding day three years ago. Two where on the dance floor and Sean had dipped his wife the photographer had caught it perfectly.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu Sean and Kupuna Wahine, Tutu Ella. You can always go to them for anything, your Kupuna Kane, Tutu Sean and Kupuna Wahine, Tutu Ella would move the world for you if they could guess what I am try to say is that they both love you and you could asked them anything. Never be scared of asking for they help Keiki"

The last photo was a group photo at the hospital taken on the day Evelynn was born. Steve remembers hear the story after the fact about how the nurse offered to take the photo of the group in the waiting room.

Steve said "all this people are all your Anakala and your 'anake" he pointed to each person as he told her who they were. "Anakala Sam and Anake Michelle. They have two children Eden who is 6 and half years older than you my little Eve. Then there is Kym she is two years older and they live an hour drive from here in place called Los Angeles. Then there is your Anakala Freddie and Anake Kelly they fight a lot Keiki but they love each other every much. Anakala Freddie little crazy but he is good man with every big heart he is also my best friend. I sure you sure that you make lots of friends when you get old and go to school. Let's who else in the photo ho yes there is your Anakala Mick and is wife your Anake Elizabeth everyone call her Lizzy. Your Anakala Mick will keep you safe and tell you stories he really good storytelling, he dose the voices and all. His kids are all grown up they are all in college. Last but the lease there is your Anake Sonya, she like to be call Nya and she is your Makuahine best friend. The two of them have known each other most of their life. She tell you story about your Makuahine when she was girl"

Steve the book and placed in on stool next to the rocking chair as he tells her "that you Ohana my little Eve, Ohana mean no one get left behind or forgotten"

Little Evelynn rubbed her eyes it was time for her morning nap but she was not about to go down. She loved her mornings with her father and she wanted it last longer. She rubbed her eyes Steve smiled down at her kissing her head.

Steve said "sleep Keiki" placing her against his chest and began to rub circle on her back with his hand as he started to tell her about his 'Aumakua saved him. Steve really believed that it was his Kupuna Kane, Tutu that saved him that day make it possible to for him to come back home to Catherine.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelynn was now ten and half months old she was walking on her own for the last few weeks which called for more locked to be put around the house. Little Evelynn has got in to every little nook and cranny around the house. Just the other day Steve had found her hiding in-between the sofa and the wall she was sitting on the floor with her favorite book beside her.

When Steve had asked her why she was hiding she slip out from behind the sofa with her book in hand and want look under the chair pulled out one of Catherine boots before stuffing the boot back under the chair. Steve figured that the little Evelynn had overheard Catherine talking to her father last night about going back to active duty now that Evelynn was almost a year old. Their daughter didn't want Catherine to go and so she had hidden Catherine boot in hope of keep her at home.

Steve said Picked her up sitting down on the sofa with her on his lap he told her "Eve, Makuahine has a very important job to do in the Navy just like Mahua Kane, Makua and one of this job is to help Mahua Kane, Makua out when I get in to hot water. Just like she help you when you need help with bath. You understand Eve"

Evelynn frown and nodding her head she rested her head in his chest. Steve tells her "sometime Keiki we have to do things we don't want to do in order to get what we want. Like your book here sometime you don't want to read the hold book but you want to know the ending and to know the full story you have to read the book cover to cover"

She nodded her little head and Steve adds "it time for your Nap Keiki, sleep my little Eve"

When Evelynn wreaks up from her morning nap McGarrett family planned to spend the afternoon with the Hanna family at Vanes in Los Angeles where a Navy fundraiser has been held.

Steve watched as Evelynn and Kym chased after Eden and Sam partner Callan trying to get the ball of them on the beach. The three kids where laughing having fun there were LAPD officers out of uniform through the beach. Steve who grown up around police officer he could easily identified each one.

Catherine and Steve had put their names down for charity Volleyball competition with both Navy personals were very competitive people so it was not a surprises when the they come in to the finals. Sam and Michelle long with Eden, Kym where sit on the front row watch Catherine and Steve play. Evelynn who was sitting on Michelle's lap clap and yell when Steve spiked the ball that Catherine had set up. It was Catherine turn to service for the match, the two looked at one other and smiled known which play they were going sue Catherine service was perfectly place for block by the other team which was great set up for Steve to spike the ball back to open area of the other team court for the win.

Evelynn yell and clapped her little hands and Steve picked her up holding her above his head and spins around in the stand coursing Eve to laugh uncontrollable. When Steve finely stopped he set down with is daughter in his lap. After the awards were given out Steve took Evelynn in to the water it was almost impossible to get the two of them out of the water. While the kids and Steve with Michelle were playing in the water, Catherine talked to Callan and Sam.

Catherine said "thanks for back up the team Sam"

Sam nodded watch his kids play with their uncle Steve in the water. Catherine asked "So agent Callan how the big guy settle in?"

Callan and Sam have now been working together for little over seven months the two partners were still getting to know one other. Callan tells Catherine "Sam great addition the team he skill set are unless"

Catherine laughs saying "you mean Sam skill set ever-growing the big guy can't stop learning new things"

Sam said "come on now, all things I learning is somehow beneficial to the team in someway"

Callan and Catherine smiled sharing a known look before saying "huh" they both knew that Sam was just too competitive mostly with himself there for he could not help but work on improving and expanding his skill set.

The day was interrupted when four men crew deiced highjack the money truck however they picked the wrong event to highjack within minutes alarm call outs "Stop them the burgles from the casher" Sam, Callan and Catherine took off after them.

Catherine chest two towards the beach and one of them ran right in to the kids punching over Evelynn Steve who was right there didn't take it to kindly to the action he grabbed the guy back the of shirt and flipped him over his head in to the water Steve held the guy grad him back to share with Michelle and the kids right behind him.

While Catherine tackled the other guy when he pulled out a gun Catherine grabbed his wrist hook her leg around behind the guy left leg placing her foot in between his left palm on the guys chest twining the wrist which course the guy to drop the gun she push the guy on to his back then in one move rolled him over and pined his hands behind his back.

With suspect zip tie Steve checked on his wife and daughter. Meanwhile Callan and Sam caught up with the other two suspects who ran in to the parking lot. Sam and Callan yell out "Federal-agents, freeze". They two Suspects going into car and driving at them at high-speed both Callan and Sam jumping out of the way and shot out car back wheels make the driver loss control hit a parked tuck the car coming to stop. Sam and Callan soon have the last two suspects in custody the four was suspect where hand over to LAPD and the Callan that two families called it day head over to Hanna house for late dinner before handing home.


	5. Chapter 5

part 1 of 2

My little girl is now two years it was Grandmother Ella turn to put Evelynn to bed tonight which mean that I get few minute with my wife out the back while we wait for Ella to return from her grandmother's duty.

I walk out the back to find my wife sitting in a chair watching the sky. I sat down on the arm of the chair and passing her bottle of beer.

Catherine said "Thanks"

Ella found the both like that with beer in hand watching the sky. She sat down on one of the chairs when her daughter asked about Evelynn was sleep.

Ella said "yes she is there something I like to talk you about?"

Catherine look at her mother she could tell that whatever her mother want to talk about was every series so Catherine asked "what is it mom"

Ella said "it anything bad really if I am right in my evolution than is great news maybe?"

Steve asked "it's about Evelynn ability to remember isn't it?"

Ella asked "you notice"

Steve shake his head and said "last year when Catherine was think about going back to work Evelynn overheard that night I read her bedtime story about a little boy who did everything he could to keep his mother returning to work. In the story he hides his mother work shoes and the next day I found Evelynn hiding behind the sofa with her little book. When I asked her what she why she was hiding she come out and when over to chair pull out Catherine boot from under the chair. I had to explain to her that Catherine had every Importing jobs in the navy that one of them is to help me and my team."

Ella said "well she just reread me the story of five little monkeys jump on the bed from cover to cover and told me every little thing I pointed out on every page from the doctor's gear to the color of monkey's jumper that fell of the bed"

Catherine said "dad told me that she was a big help at the base the last two days when tow twin Sailors were when the two try to witch places today Evelynn pointed out by tell that one of the twins was left handed while the other was right handed."

Ella said "when we were doing the shopping yesterday while we were in medics section she told me that Mama didn't have Vitamin C left this morning because she didn't give me one"

Catherine said "maybe we should get her tested"

Ella said "I call base medical bay and set up at day in the morning what are the plains for tomorrow"

Steve said "I got meetings until lunch at base tomorrow"

Catherine said "I working we just got new Intel that need to be sorted"

Ella said "I morning meeting about charity then lunch with the girls"

Steve said "I take Evelynn with me she can wait with Joe till I am done then we have father, daughter lunch out"

The next morning Steve and Catherine get up at 5:30 and they go for the morning run when they come back home they find they daughter in on meddle of the their bed with a book on lap The little white boat that sailed far and wide. She was waiting for Dada to do her hair because her Dada did her hair the best and it was his job to do her hair in the morning when he was home.

When Catherine and Steve were dress in their camouflage and Evelynn asked "dada why is your and mama, grandpa and Grandpa Joe all have different colors when you all work for the Navy"

Steve smiled he little girl was at that age where she had lots of question about everything. Steve said "that because we all work in different department with in the Navy"

Evelynn said "oh but Dada you have a uniforms like mama, grandpa and Grandpa Joe?"

Steve said "your mama and grandpa Joe have all this uniforms too. Your Grandpa wear formal uniform that Navy calls Dress-Blue, these are night or evening formal gatherings. Then there is our formal white which for formal gatherings during day. So of like how you wear light colored cloths during lunch and dark color during the dinner"

Evelynn said "huh what about the others?"

Steve laughed say "your hair all done"

he picked her up and carried her downstairs where Ella had Evelynn breakfast all packed along with Catherine and his too. Steve secure Evelynn into Car set and gave her fruit to eat and got in to driver set with Catherine in passenger set and just has he started the SUV, Evelynn asked about the remaining uniform.

Steve said "there are three different camo, blues and gray for Intel because mostly they work on aircraft carriers out on the ocean and most of the base are close to port. And if one of this ship should sink the office would be hard to see in the water with their uniform"

Catherine add "your grandpa Joe don't go on mission as much these days he work mostly on land where there is lots of green trees and bushes there for it would be hard to see him in his green camo because jungle is full of greens and downs"

Steve said "your mom is right Keiki, the mission I been on the last couple of years has been in counties where there is no green tree or oceans mostly sand that why my Camo has these colors I look sand to someone far way you understand Keiki"

Evelynn who had started eating her fruit put her slice of orange back in the box before answered him tell him "yes dada, mahalo for tell me dada and Mama"

Arriving at the base Catherine gave Steve a quick kiss before get out of the SUV once out she freed Evelynn and give her kiss tell her daughter to have fun at lunch with Dada Catherine was off to work. Steve got Evelynn little bag with her snack and drinks and a change of clothes. Steve looks at his daughter she was wearing boots with cargo pants and navy blue polo shirt. She was dressed to have fun he wounded what crazy ideas Joe was going to implant in his daughter head this time.

While Evelynn and Steve were walking over to Joe office in gym where Joe did all his paper work a loud noisy jet fly in the sky over their heads Evelynn asked "dada what kind of plane is that?"

Steve looked up at the sky suing his free hand to shatter from the sun he told her "that is C-2 Greyhound, it been in the navy seines 1964, In 1965 April four man die when a C-2 greyhound went down in Long Island Sound NY. In July 1969 Lieutenant Commander Peter Monroe Kennedy was given Air Medal with bronze star for been first pilot to bring back broken C-2 to Cubi Point NAS from USS Kitty Hawk CV 63 when did that he saved the lives of 14 military passengers as well as the his flight crew"

Steve knock on Joe door and his voice could be heard from the other side of the door say come in. there was Joe sitting behind looking over some papers when he looked up to see who had entered he smiled to see his guess he said "Lynn you ready to help me wipe these trainees in to shape"

Evelynn replied "sir yes sir" smile at her grandpa Joe. It was always fun to watch Grandpa Joe yell at the newbies.


	6. Chapter 6

While Evelynn watched Joe yelling and belittling the trainees it reminded her of a movie that she and Kym had watched after school on Friday with Aunty Michelle. It was about two guys who when back to the summer camp from their childhood only to find out it was up for sale. So they buy the camp and fix place up and run the summer camp only thing is there is other camp site on the other side of lake.

The other camp was athletic and so they start to set a competition at end the week and so this two men help these geeky kids get in to shape only to have the other camp sabotaging them and so there had to call in one of the guy's dad who was Colonel in Army. The Colonel would yell insults at the kids just like Grandpa Joe is doing right now to the trainees and Colonel's son calls him Drill Sergeant Evelynn think it was good name for her Grandpa Joe.

She quietly moves out of Joe View to the grass area close to the pool where Trainees were training. She did a cartwheel followed by a handstand then she started to walk towards Joe on her hands 40cm from Joe she did four backwards hand flips before landing on her feet picking up a stick and suing it as a sword just like she seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles during training.

Joe was watcher her from the corner of his eyes her movements where will timed. He watched her throw the sick to side around in angel forward and pick up long stick that is the some high as her. She carefully spins the stick in her hands like a fan blades turning. She holds the stick shoulder with apart over her head as if she was blocking an oncoming attack from above. One hand slid down to meet the other and she go on the offensive.

Evelynn didn't think that big military men would like been called girls or panties but her dada had told her last year that Grandpa Joe don't do to hurt them but to make them stronger so they would take on anything the bad guys throw at them when they go off to war. When she had ask her Grandpa what her Dada meant and all he told her was that the bad guys are every mean if they get hold of one the men they would hurt them with words and fits and if the men were not strong to take it all then the men may not come home to their families. Evelynn conclude that it Okay to be mean to Military men while training if it help them to be stronger so they could come home to the families.

She when a thought hit she had to know she slowly walked over to Joe and Stood next to him before she looked up at him and asked "Grandpa Joe were you mean to Dada when he did his training?"

Joe thought how to answer this question he knew better than any one that Evelynn looked up her father he was her hero, her hold world he choices to go with the truth. He asked "is your Dada the strongest Commander in the Navy?"

Evelynn made a face the same face her father made when he was think to head about something and she tells him "he always comes home, not always in one piece but he comes home every time he goes on mission so yes you were mean to my dada or he may not be tough like he is now"

Joe smiled looking down her he tells her "was every hard on your father harder on him than any other students I had or have because I need your father to come back not only to your mother but rest of the family too"

Evelynn nodded her head and say "All the boys at daycare think every Military men are tough but that true you make them tough but they do have some kind of strength because the join up"

Joe smile and say "yes that right Lynn I just make them tougher so they come home after a mission"

Evelynn then think on something that happen at daycare and she tells him "Grandpa Joe at daycare this is boy name Jordan who is four years he really mean to this small boy named Timmy who wear glass anyways Timmy only two year like me. Timmy friends were mean to Jordan for been mean to Timmy. I told the teacher but Jordan said I lied and Timmy was really scared of him that he said that Jordan didn't pick on him that he tripped and that how he hurt his keen. How would you training Jordan to be good?"

Joe he said the first thing that come in his head "Jordan is a bully and there is only one way to deal with bullies. They are like little puppy you training them like puppy with treats"

Evelynn said "like chocolates"

Joe replied "yes like Chocolates"

She smiled that gave an idea how to deal with Puppy like Jordan. Her next stop for the day was daycare and so she asked "Grandpa how long does it take to train bad puppy to be good"

Joe said "30 days but you have to training every day for 30 days"

She was going train Jordan to say thank you and please first then she train him to be good. It was going to hard but she was up for the challenge. So when her Dada came to pick her up after his meets to take her for early lunch before dropping her off at the daycare first thing he notice was the smile on her faces if anyone had seen that smile on his face they would telling him not to blow anything up and he wondered what was going through his daughter little head.

Once Jeep put up and she was free from her sit she ran shouting be safe Dada over her shoulder only be call back to the gate by her father who would not let get away with forgetting his kiss.

Steve called out "are you forgetting something?"

Evelynn stop and turn back to her father who was wait taped his cheek and her eyes widen and she ran back to his arms and give him a big kiss and telling to be safe just like Grandma tells dada and mama every time they leave the house every morning.

First thine Evelynn did was find Kym to tell her the idea she had after her talk with Grandpa Joe.

Evelynn said "Grandpa Joe said that Bullies are like little puppies so he have training them like you train puppies and that what I am going to try one on Jordan"

Kym said "like an experiment"

Evelynn asked "like a what?"

Kym said "Eden said that when you are trying something to see it works it called an experiment and each time you try one it call a trial"

Evelynn said "Okay Experiment make Jordan good boy and trial one to teach him to say Thank you and Please"

Kym said "start small that every good idea how are you going to get Jordan to be good"

Evelynn reach in to her bag and pull out a small chocolate chip cookie saying "with this. He getting at the end of the day if he is every good and say Please and Thank you all day"

Kym said "so if it works then in 30 days he should be say Thank you and Please without been give anything for saying thank you and Please"

Evelynn said "that the plane, wish me luck"

Kym said "good luck"

Evelynn worked right up to the Jordan and tells him "hi I get you chocolate chip cookie if you can be good for the hold day. You think you win the cookie at the end of day right before I go home"

For the first time Jordan had not picked one anyone the hold and right before Evelynn left for the day she give the cookie to Jordan and told him "I don't think you can doing the hold day tomorrow I don't think you can win the cookie tomorrow"

Jordan said "I am bigger then you I can do anything"

Evelynn replied say "we see" she hand over her cookie and worked over to where Kym wait for with her mother hi five her, the two girls walked out of daycare.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the Steve and Evelynn found themselves in Medical Bay waiting for Commander Finn who a Doctor that was going to test Evelynn memory. Commander Finn had known Evelynn mother for years. Commander's father and Grandpa had serviced together when her mother was little girl. Finn was good family friend and the medical staff thought that Evelynn would be more comfortable with someone she knew was doing the tests.

Sitting on her father lap Finn told her that the first test was about remember the order of the picture that flash on screen and afterwards he would ask question about the pictures to see how much she can remember.

Collection of flashed on screen one picture per second. Afterwards Finn asked Evelynn a series of question.

Finn asked "Okay Evelynn what was the first picture of?"

Evelynn said "Sport Car"

Finn asked "what can you tell me about that Sport Car?"

Evelynn said "it was sky blue Challenger with two doors and high spoiler on the back. Its lights were pop up and it was twin turbo. There were no plates and small damage on back rimes. Dark windows so couldn't see inside and yellow rimes for the wheel of the car"

Finn asked "how did you know it was Challenger?"

Evelynn said "Uncle Sam has one, it said on car on side where you put petrol in"

Finn was impressed just how much she had pick up on the car picture. He asked her "every good Evelynn. Now what was picture was fifth?"

Evelynn said "Aircraft Carrier"

Finn asked "what can you tell me about the Carrier?"

Evelynn smiled she knew that Carrier anywhere she see that carrier from port to many time not know after all it was where her mother worked from most the time.

Evelynn said "the USS Enterprise, the 8th vessel to be call the Big E, the Big E is the longest carrier at 342 m and 11th heaviest carrier. Mt mama is one of 4, 600 service members on-board. Did you know that Big E is armed with Nato Sea Sparrow Guided Missile Launch Systems and 20 mm Phalanx close-in weapon systems plus the carrier also has two Rolling air-frame Missiles systems"

Finn said "I did know that how did you know that?"

Evelynn said "last year while Grandpa Joe was his trainees and PO Tills didn't know and Grandpa Joe made him say it out loud 20 times for everyone to hear just so he never forget that information again"

Finn said "I see okay Evelynn what was picture 25?"

Evelynn said "On duty Police officer"

Finn asked "what can you tell be about that picture of Police officer Evelynn"

Evelynn said "consists of navy blue cargo pants with map pockets, ballooned at the bottom, light blue long sleeve shirt and black general purpose boots. A handgun and handcuffs along baton with a radio and tester but police cap not a hat"

Finn smile it was remarkable of the knowledge that this two year old had floating around in her little head. Finn asked "how many pictures flash on the screen"

Evelynn said "50 pictures flashed on computer screen"

Finn said "okay next part of the test it to do with shape I going to show you card with picture of different shapes and you are going to sue this blocks with red triangles to make the shape you see"

Evelynn said "Okay"

The first shape was easy it was red diamond in side of a white square but the shape got hard with each new shape but it was still too easy for Evelynn this test was over before just has she was starting to end join it.

Finn tell her "the last test is mixture of numbers and letters like car number plates"

Evelynn said "okay" she watched the computer screen 50 set of mixture of numbers and letters flash before Finn asked her to repeat as many of she can remember in order there flash on the screen.

Which was too easy for her without skipping a beat she ticked of each one in her head has she told Finn last one been 553-TL-443-C-3. Evelynn had to wait for Finn to look over the results of the test before Commander talked to her father who was tell her how well she did this morning.

Finn said "I have to say Steve you have remarkable little girl there. There is anything to worry about but I would watch what you say around her she had perfect recall and for someone her age she has a great deal of knowledge vast number of topics. She is going to be great asset to any job she pursuit"

Steve smile said "I know she already driving Joe crazy with her memory of hers" he laughed adds "she quoting him back to him last week when he switched his team he back to the team that won the game. Nothing gets buy her."

Finn said "remarkable" more to himself than anyone else.

Evelynn and Steve meet up with Catherine for lunch at the mass hall where they ran in to Freddie. When little Evelynn spotted her Uncle she took off running forwards him yelling "Uncle Freddie".

Steve keeps one eye on her while filling Catherine in what was said at the medical bay by Commander Finn. To which Catherine simply said "so nothing we didn't already know"

Steve said "we have remarkable little girl" Catherine smile nodding in agreement with Steve as the two caught up with their daughter and Freddie who had already line up to get their food.

While wait in line Evelynn fill Freddie in on what he had missed while he was way on his mission. She tell him "Kym started school this year I miss seen her at daycare in morning she still come in for few hours after school until Aunty Michelle can pick her up and we going to same gymnastics classes together."

She laughs as she tells him about her little experiment to turn a bad boy good with one cookie for a treat if he was good for the whole day. "It took 30 days to him to say please and thank you without anything treats" she tells him.

Freddie laughed his niece was something else only she would come up with crazy idea like that but then he remember just who daughter she was and the only conclusion was that Evelynn was her father's daughter.

Freddie asked "what else did I miss while I was way?"

Evelynn said "I started doing rings and bar in Gymnastics and Dada said that I could take Jujitsu and Karate when I turn three but that is two months away"

When Evelynn asked for war story from her uncle she didn't miss the look that her father shot her uncle the silent warning she had seen him give her Grandpa Joe whenever she fully weak.

Freddie said "there once was a sailor that went from port to port looking for any bad guys he could find. He spend many months sailing around the world, night after night, day after day soon he was start to miss his family and friends. Been way for months at time away from his family and friends he was every lonely sailor until one day a fellow sailor came and said it was his turn to go home and see family and friends the fellow sailor could sail from port to port look for any bad guys. So Sailor came home to his family and friends he was every happy man"

Evelynn said "huh how is that war story Uncle Freddie there not boom or bang, bang"

Catherine try to explain "sometimes there no explosions or gunfight in war story"

Evelynn look up her mother like she was out of this world before saying "I don't understand"

Catherine informed her "no sometime is heartache and lost"

Steve added "only your mother would see romances in war story Keiki" he smiled at his wife.

Evelynn said "okay but how can heartache and lost be romantic story be a war story there no happily ever after"

Catherine said "not all war stories have a happy ending sometimes it ends with lost and heartache that part of war and not all romantic story end happily ever after sometimes the prince and princess don't end up together"

Evelynn said "I understand I don't like it but I understand. It likes Uncle Freddie and Aunt Kelly fight a lot and they don't talk for days until they see one other again before Uncle Freddie goes on other mission and Uncle Freddie still waiting for his happily ever after ending to his break up and make up story he has going on with Aunt Kelly"

Catherine laughed and tell smile at his best friend poor Freddie every nearly chocked on his roasted chicken. Evelynn said "Uncle Freddie you should tell Aunt Kelly that all the fighting is eat way the little time you both have together. It better not waste any time because the time we get with family and friends is special and you should make the most of time you have together so no more fighting with Aunt Kelly okay Uncle Freddie"

Freddie asked "how did you know I was fight with Aunt Kelly again?"

Evelynn said "you are not wearing the watch that Aunt Kelly gave you for your birthday. You always don't wear it whenever you fight with her"

Freddie said "I didn't know I did that" he looked down at his left arm where he normally wears the watch to see it was missing.

After lunch she when to daycare until her Grandmother could pick her up around three it was along morning for her and she found that she really did need along nap after all the testing that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve watched Evelynn sleep in the small cot in medical bay on base it was not long ago when she had given him his first heartache when the PO had come in to his room to inform him that his little girl was been taken to the medical bay has she had accident at the Day-care center interrupting his class where he was teaching the new recruits. He remembers handing his class over to Joe and took off toward the medical bay to see his little girl who had broken her right hand.

When Steve arrived what he saw was Evelynn was sitting on side of a cot with her hand in sling wait for a cast to be put on it. Catherine was sitting beside her little cot what he saw was his little holding court tell her mother and the doctors just how she had hurt herself.

The doctor said "a clean break of radius bone" holding up X-ray he adds "you need a cast put on for few weeks"

Evelynn said "can my cast be navy blue one please"

Doctor said "you wouldn't be able to get the cast signed be friends and family"

Evelynn said "that okay Doctor I would match my mama uniform but if I got cream color I would match Dada uniform but after everyone sign it then I wouldn't match dada uniform"

Catherine said "you get Navy blue cast and we have grandma paint a Navy logo on it so that you would have something that match not only my uniform but grandpa and dad too"

Evelynn a big smile appeared on her little face and while nodded her head she said "yes please mama"

Evelynn spotted her father standing just inside the door way she said "Dada look I fall of the monkey bars and broke by arm at first it hurt a lot and then Doctor Nil gave me medicine and it don't hurt any more. See" she point to her broken arm with her good left hand.

Steve said "I see that Keiki" make eye contact with his wife ask her silent the question she on the good stuff? Small smile from Catherine was all he needed to know.

Doctor Nil said "you got a tough little girl there Commander" towards Steve. Steve smile at his daughter who was beaming at him.

Steve smiled say "my mother in law would say she got McGarrett and Rollins blood in her both of them stubborn mules"

Evelynn said "and she be right" when both her mother and father objected to that statement only made Evelynn giggle.

One the cast was put on Steve took her with him she was sleep by the time he made it back to base Joe had told him that she could stay with him in his office until he was done for the day. At the end of the day Steve had one last meeting in Los Angeles with Sam they were going over the some paper work that was to do with last mission which was join with NCIS team.

Her godfather Sam Hanna had way with Evelynn he could always get information out of her just by asking. The two were every close some had bonded with her while Steve was way on a mission. Michelle and Sam had been over almost every weekend help Ella and Catherine when Evelynn had first come home. He knew that Evelynn would tell some in more detail of just how she broke her arm.

Steve was happy to know that Evelynn had mostly slept morning due to the painkiller she was given by Commander Nil when he came to pick her up from Joe office. She had only got up once during that morning in which she just look around the room and went right back to sleep.

Steve picks her up and carried her out to the truck and headed to the boat-shed when Evelynn little feet hit the ground she took off running towards Sam yelling "Uncle Sam".

Sam been observant he notice the broken arm right way and Steve listen to his little girl as he explained to everyone "I was playing on the monkey bar jumping from one bar to other like I do in Gymnastics anyways I missed the bar and fell hit my arm on big rock and broken my radius bone, the doctor said it was a clean break and mama said we could asked grandma to print the navy logo on it tomorrow so that I would have something that match Dada, mama and grandpa uniform but my Navy blue cast match to Mama uniform. See" she showed them all the cast.

She was in Sam's arms and she look around the first thing she notices was Samurai "wow is that really Samurai uniform?"

Steve shakes his head Evelynn was obsessed ancient worriers and Samurai was one of many.

Evelynn then tell everyone there about what she was told by Joe and her grandpa Sean all about the Samurai history of how they were worriers of Japanese how protected the fields of land owners and help them to gain more land. How the Samurai sword was tested on the dead bodies and criminals and the outcome was punched in to part between the blade and the handle of the sword.

She talk to Henrietta Lang about Samurai while he had Sam had they meeting with his team. Before the meeting was over Hetty has everyone called had become friends with a three old Evelynn. That night after put Evelynn to bed Steve tells Catherine how their little girl befriended Hetty and asked Callen to call her Lynn and in return he had asked her to call him Uncle Callen.

Steve said "Hetty was impressed with knowledge of Samurai History" pulling his wife close to him and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Catherine said something about Hetty try to recruit her right out of College.


	9. Chapter 9

Evelynn was excited to attend Eden party that she was up every early in the morning get out of her ship shape bed she want running in to her Dada room only to find that her Dada wasn't in bed. So she slowly made her way downstairs into the Kitchen where her father was make breakfast.

"Dada, dada it Eden's birthday he turning ten today it's time to for party yet" She asked bouncing up and down on heels of her feet.

Steve smile she was always excited and ball of energy whenever he tell her that they were going to go see Hanna's family. Steve and Sam both knew of her little crush on Eden and the men where find with it. They both trusted Eden to keep her safe and she couldn't really have picked a better boy to take a liking too.

"No not yet" Steve tells her

Evelynn asked "how long to go Dada?"

Steve look at his watch and tell her "for the party at noon but we see Eden before that we going to help pack the goodies bags and blow up some balloons for the party"

Evelynn asked "is mama going to come too?" Catherine had been deployed three weeks somewhere in Golf Sea.

Steve said "no Keiki she is working on the big E so she will not make the party" hand her glass of water for her wash out her month before breakfast.

This morning father and daughter where going to have french-toast with cinnamon for breakfast has Evelynn had asked for last night. She had tried it at the Day Care that morning and had liked it.

After breakfast the pair got ready for the day and packed they out fit for the party and left the house to help the Hanna family. Once they arrived Evelynn ran inside jump in to Eden arms, who was sitting on the sofa and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday.

Evelynn help to pack the goodies bags while her Dada blow up some balloons for the party. The party was at the function-room at the laser gun fighting center and when it was time for Eden and his friends to play a game of lasers Evelynn asked her father if she could play too.

It was her Uncle Sam who told her father to let her play as Kym was going to play and that Eden would look after them both. While waiting to go inside one of Eden's friends had said something about girls on the team and how easy it would be to win. Evelynn look him in the eyes and told him "you are going down"

Each team had six players on Eden's was him, Evelynn, Kym, Kevin (there cousin) Shane (a friend) and Ashley (his best friend). Leading the other team was Tommy that boy that Evelynn had said was going down and his 2CI was boy name Roy who father was policeman with ALPD. Others on the team were Nelly, Matt, Kris and Geoffrey.

Eden team when in to play area first and Evelynn found hiding place on high ground. While Kym found that she could get look advantage from behind the stack of hay. Kevin got into a barrel with hold in it which he could sick his gun out and shoot which would make it open season on Kevin but yet the other team who have to break cover to get him making them easy to pick off. Eden took hide place that gave him good 180 view of the area while Shane and Ashley has left and right covered.

Eden's team where all ready to launch all-out attack on other team it was the fastest game in center history. Tommy's team was taken out fast and clean. Kym had taken out Matt with in first few seconds of the game when he put his head out to far to take a look around the area. But she was taken out by Geoffrey minute in to the game and so Eden took out Geoffrey while Kevin took out Nelly only to have Kris take out Shane and Ashley.

That only leaves Evelynn, Eden, Kevin in play against two players from other team which were Roy and Tommy. When Roy took out Eden Tommy broke cover to try and take out Kevin only to be shot in left leg and right shoulder by Evelynn before she delivered the kill shots tow the chest and one to head.

Evelynn called out "tow against one come out, come out wherever you are?" the voice accord around the room make it impossible to pin-point her possession. Roy had no choice and so he broke cover only to be hit in the chest by Kevin and Evelynn as they both had clear line of fire.

When the group came out the guy that ran the center has comment that not team had won that first in the history of the center. Kym said "that because their teams never Evelynn"

Evelynn said "Evelynn the Navy brat time two that me" she laughed make fun at herself before she finely added once they reached the adults who were sited around the table "I learn something today" for all to hear.

Steve was first to asked her "what was that you learn today Keiki?"

Evelynn said "Grandpa Joe was right boots on ground's best friend is a sniper's when air-support is not available"

Eden adds "you were good sniper just like Uncle Steve" Evelynn smile the biggest smile the one that she made her look younger then she was.

Evelynn said "you want to know something, Dada didn't teach me too shot it was my Grand-papa who show me how to shot my Dada paintball gun when I want to visit him in Hawaii last summer with Grandpa and now I have that gun at home Grandpa let me shot it at the back of the shade" Evelynn told Eden.

Steve mumbles under his breath "I am going kill my father" that only Sam hear.

Sam tell him "as much as we would like them to stay young forever that never going to happen so enjoy it while you can" he slapped Steve on the back.

Eden party had been access and Evelynn had lots of fun she had lots to tell her mother the next time they Skype each other.


	10. Chapter 10

With Catherine and Steve both deployed, Evelynn had been spending lots of time with the Hanna family and this Friday morning she was been drop off at school by her grandma on her way to the city. The only thing she was told was to wait after school to be pick up. When asked who picking her the only thing her grandma said was that she would know the minute she see who was picking her up.

With mother's day been this coming Sunday little McGarrett was not her happy self. This was first Mother's day that Catherine would not be home with her daughter. it didn't help that it was all everyone was talking about this morning what they were planning for mother's day and Evelynn found herself sitting in class at little table listening to Mrs. Jackson her first grade teacher tell the class that they were going to make mother's day card.

Evelynn McGarrett look around the class room everyone was every excited about make cards for mother's day everyone but her. Until now she hadn't really given any thought to mother's day this year even she knew too well that she would be lucky to be able to Skype with her mother this Sunday for mother day as she was every busy doing every important work for the Navy.

Evelynn sigh and turn to her class meet Lisa who was sit on her right side and asked her what she had planned do for mother's day. The little girl had told Evelynn that her father and she would make breakfast then take it up to bed where the three would eat the big plant of pancakes.

Talking about pancake made her remember her father's choc chip pancakes that her mother love so much. Her mother sure had a sweet tooth, she sure loves chocolate that why her mother favorite holidays is Halloween because of all the sweets that would around the house. She keeps a stash of sweet in frizzier for months at time.

Evelynn open her blank card and start to write a little letter to her mother. She started with the words to dear mama at top left hand side of the card.

Let me start by wishing you happy mother's day mama. I wish you were here so we would have a mother and daughter weekend with grandma get our nails done pick out pretty dressers for high tea with Aunty Michelle, Kym and Kym's Grandma somewhere in Los Angeles while Dada and uncle Sam do whatever boys do. We know what Dada idea of whatever boys do mean right mama ha, ha, ha.

Grandma said that we were still going have lady weekend with Aunty Michelle, Kym and Kym's grandma but it would not be the same without you mama. I miss you when you're not here with me but know that you have an important work to do for the Navy just like Dada. I have stop now mama I am run out of space to write. Please come home in one peace and I miss you so much. Evelynn sign the letter by ending it tell her mother that she loved her every much.

On the right hand side inside of the card she drew a picture of the big E the ship where mother worked on for the navy. On front of the card she colored in to match her mother cameo uniform with the navy logo in the middle of page and the top she writes the words To My Navy Mom and the bottom she adds Happy Mother's Day. At the back of the card she drew a big heart shape with the letter u in the middle of it.

When the bell want at the end of the day she was every surprised to see her father wait for her along with two of her uncles Mike and Freddie. She run down the steps and right in to her father waiting arms. He holds her up high and spin coursing her to laugh. Once she was settle in her father arms she turn to her uncle Mike he was dressed in midnight black suit with black tie and USA flag pine on collar of the suit. His ear piece hand off his shoulder all of it tell Evelynn that he was on a break for his on call duty of protecting Mr. President.

When Mike told her that the new President of the Unit State was at the base and he knew all about Evelynn as Mike talk about her to his team and President Obama during travels to and from meets. So to her surprised she meets the President and she asked him if he could bring her mother home for mother's day this Sunday. President Obama said that he would make sure that she would video call her mother on mother's day it was better than nothing. Evelynn was happy with that the only thing that she could say was thank you sir.

She like this new President he was funny and friendly and his wife the first lady was smart. She told him that he was every lucky to have her uncle Mike watch his back as he was one of the best at keeping people safe and her father was living proof he always came home when he has a mission with Uncles Mike, Freddie and Sam.

On the way home she showed her father the mother's day card she had made for her mother and her father had promise to get the card to Catherine for mother day when he get back to work tomorrow morning.

Saturday morning Evelynn had said goodbye to her father on her way out of the house with her grandma for lady weekend. At the high tea she told them about meeting the president of the Unit States. How Uncles Freddie, Mike and Dada had come to the school to pick her up. She told them about the card she made for her mother for mother's day and how her father promise to take the card to her mother on the big E on his way back to work.

On Mother day she had a video call with her Mother and she found out that her father was in the ship with her mother before he long with uncle Freddie go back to stand infected county which was what her father calls Afghanistan.


End file.
